xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Botan
Botan is the guide to the Underworld, or the Grim Reaper. She is charged with ferrying souls of the deceased to the underworld to face their final judgment. She also acts as Yusuke's assistant and trainer as he starts out his tenure as underworld detective. She teaches him how to use the various detective tools, communicates messages from Koenma and often guides him to different destinations pertaining to his cases. She will also join him in the field occasionally; ending up protecting Keiko from insect crazed humans, and in the anime Botan goes with Yusuke and Kuwabara to Tarukane's mansion and acts as team trainer in the Dark Tournament. In the anime television series, Botan is voiced by Sanae Miyuki in Japanese and Cynthia Cranz in English.In the English dubs of the movies she is voiced by Lia Sargent in Yu Yu Hakusho: The Movie and by Veronica Taylor in Yu Yu Hakusho the Movie: Poltergeist Report. Botan was ranked as the seventh most popular female anime character in 1993 Animage Anime Grand Prix, the eighth in 1994, and the eleventh in 1995. Enemies # Baldok The Bat Tamer # Bui # Butajiri # Elder Toguro # Gonzo Tarukane # Gouki # Karasu Allies # Chu # Fubuki Sato # Hiei # Hokushin # Juri # Kirishima # Kiyoshi Mitarai(Seaman) # Koto Dimensions Visited # Demon World # Game Master's Goblin City Dimension # Spirit World Super Powers * Flight: 'As a navigator of the River Styx, she manifests an oar for quick travel through flight, as well as transportation between Human World and Spirit World. * '''Spiritual Power: '''Botan has mild healing abilities, which include slowing down the rate of demonification, but not enough to completely stop or reverse it. * She is seen using a baseball bat, a mop, and bug spray as weapons during the Maze Castle incident. * She has displayed the ability to read minds early on in the series. * One of the earlier chapter covers in the manga implies that she can use the Spirit Gun as she is making the gesture and noise is coming out of the end of the finger, though she never demonstrates this ability. However, she may still be able to use a weaker version of it due to her saying during the Chapter Black Saga that she could blast down walls with the Concentration Ring in order to look for Hiei. This could also imply that anyone who uses spirit energy could use the Concentration Ring to form the Spirit Gun. * Botan holds in her body an artifact known as the Power Sphere, which is the key to the Netherworld power. It also allows warriors to fuse their powers into one. Trivia * Ayame(YuYu Hakusho) is a another Grim Reaper. * In the manga, it is said that Botan's favorite holiday is Christmas. * Botan’s birthdate is unknown according to the manga. * Family: Unknown * Botan's ability to stay in the physical realm is changed ever so slightly in the anime, when compared to the manga. In the anime, she mentions she has a "human body", implying it's a container which allows her soul to interact, yet when called back to the Spirit Realm, she simply changes her clothes and flies back. In the manga, however, the container body is left behind, immobile while her spirit flies back, only reanimating once she comes back. * Her appearance is fairly similar to Tana from Fire Emblem: the Sacred Stones * Coincidentally, Botan's hair is blue. * Because those of the Reikai age slowly, and as evidenced by her comment during the meeting between the group -minus Hiei- and Koenma, about Sensui, Botan is a new and young grim reaper. She was just starting out a few years before the show began, during Yusuke's early childhood. * Botan is the first person from Spirit World to accompany a spirit detective: ** 'Kuroko Sanada went on cases solo. ** Shinobu Sensui was accompanied by Itsuki, sometime after he was given the title by Koenma. Koenma was also aware of the partnership. * Botan was ranked as the seventh most popular female anime character in 1993 Animage Anime Grand Prix, the eighth in 1994, and the eleventh in 1995. * Bingo seems to be Botan's catchphrase in the English Dub. * Her Filipino voice actress, Dada Carlos also voices Fuko in Flame of Recca. Screenshots 56botan.PNG 57k.PNG 59k.PNG 60k.PNG 61k.PNG Botan.png 27botan.PNG 25botan.PNG 24botan.PNG 20botan.PNG 19botan.PNG 17botan.PNG 18botan.PNG 16botan.PNG 15botan.PNG 14botan.PNG 13botan.PNG 12botan.PNG 9botan.PNG 4botanical .PNG 11 (3)-0.PNG 10 (3)-0.PNG 9 (3)-0.PNG 7 (2)-2.PNG 6 (1)-3.PNG 5 (2)-3.PNG 4 (3)-2.PNG 3 (5)-0.PNG 3 (3)-1.PNG 2 (2)-2.PNG 1 (1)-1498487715.PNG 21 (1)-1498962835.PNG 20botan-0.PNG 20 (4)-1.PNG 19 (4)-1.PNG 16 (3)-1498962291.PNG 15 (3)-2.PNG 14 (2)-1498962029.PNG 13-1498961964.PNG 12 (2)-2.PNG 32 (1)-1499037129.PNG 30 (1)-1499037041.PNG 29 (1)-1499036983.PNG 28-1499036954.PNG 27botan-0.PNG 25botan-0.PNG 24botan-0.PNG 24 (3)-3.PNG 23 (1)-3.PNG 21 (4)-1.PNG 69 (1)-2.PNG 68 (1)-2.PNG 67 (1)-3.PNG 54-1499359877.PNG 53-1499359860.PNG 52-1499359844.PNG 51 (1)-3.PNG 50-1499359794.PNG 49-1499359778.PNG 48-1499359761.PNG 47-1499359744.PNG 46-1499359728.PNG 45-1499359695.PNG 43-1499359643.PNG 42-1499359609.PNG 39 (1)-1499359492.PNG 33-1499359375.PNG 33 (3)-1.PNG 38-1499359475.PNG 37-1499359459.PNG 98 (1)-2.PNG 91-1499369195.PNG 90-1499369177.PNG 86-1499369140.PNG 78-1499369104.PNG 77 (1)-3.PNG 74-1499368994.PNG 70-1499368915.PNG 4-1499894230.PNG 34B.PNG 1-1498487817.PNG 3 (2)-2.PNG Botan1.PNG Botan2.PNG Category:Immortal Category:Super Centenarians Category:Cosmic Force Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Aliens Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Champions Category:Perverts Category:Telepath Category:Non Terrestrial Officers Category:Invisibility Category:Japanese Category:Personification of Death Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Flight Category:Shonen Jump Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Hidden Power Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Vessel Category:Body Alteration Category:Screenshots Category:C Class Category:Female Category:Out of Body Experience Category:Recruiter Category:Dat Ass Category:Healing Powers